Little Witness
by Sweetylove30
Summary: This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. It takes place while they are still hunting Red John.
1. Prologue

**A/N****: Hi Dear Readers. I am back with a new story as I told you. That story contains 10 chapters, including the Prologue and an Epilogue. I will update once a week, maybe more often if I get good reviews.**

**I really hope you will like it, as much as I liked writing it. I really love that Little Girl, Payson Tanner, so much that I wrote a sequel to that story and I will translate it if you like **_Little witness_**. **

**Now, back to the story,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. It takes place while they are still hunting Red John._

* * *

**Little Witness**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was the middle of the night with every one asleep. A little girl named Payson awoke with an urge to get a drink of water. She tried to go back to sleep. It was too early and too cool. She could not sleep. She was too thirsty. She did not want go down stairs alone. She was afraid of the dark. And if she used the light here, her Mother would know. Her Mother was not a bad Mother, far from it. She was even the best Mother in the world at least Payson thought so.

The girl turned to Kelly who was her best friend that spent some time with her. Kelly's parents had to leave for a trip with friends. They decided to leave their daughter at the Tanners Payson's family. She shook her friend. She did not wake so she shook her harder.

- "Kelly, wake up!" Payson urgently said.

- "Payson… Please let me sleep" Kelly murmured.

- "Kelly please wake up I'm thirsty" replied Payson.

- "So go down and get a drink." Kelly replied.

- "Kelly… I'm afraid of the dark. Will you please come with me?" She pleaded.

- "Go alone Payson, I'm too tired and want to sleep." Kelly retorted.

Kelly rolled away from her while pulling the duvet over her. Payson did not want to go alone. She was just too thirsty. She sighed then stood up. She put on her shoes, her robe and walked towards the door. She opened it slowly then passed her head through the crack. She looked from side to side to ensure that there was no one in the hallway. She saw neither her Parents nor her Brother. She checked for monsters too who might hide in the dark to scare her. There was no one. She became brave then ventured into the hallway.

Payson quickly walked down the hall and down the stairs as fast as possible to get to the kitchen. She turned on the light and allowed herself to relax. She removed a small bottle of water from the fridge. She chose that over a glass so she would not have to return. She held the bottle then turned off the light. She was about to go back to her room when she heard noises coming from behind the kitchen's door.

The little girl hid behind the counter. It was monsters making that noise she just knew it. She knew they did not know she was there. She did not want them to see her. She felt her heart beat hard and fast in her chest. Being frightened she squeezed the bottle of water hard in her small hands. She heard movements in the room. Becoming brave again she took a quick glance. The monsters were headed to the stairs from the kitchen. They did not see her.

Suddenly she had another fear invaded her. The monsters were going upstairs toward the bedrooms of her Parents, Brother and Kelly. She had to do something. She could not let them go after her family and her best friend.

Payson walked as quietly as possible. She knew she should not be heard. She did not go up the stairs to the kitchen but rounded the corner to get to the front foyer. She took the main staircase and climbed quickly. She thought maybe she could beat them and could wake up her parents. Her Father would know what to do. He would find a way to protect everyone from the monsters of the night. He was a Policeman and was afraid of nothing. Her Dad was the best Dad in the world. She loved him more than anything, even more then her Mom.

She finally came to the floor but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the monsters changed direction and entered her Parents' room. She hid behind one of the steps. She was so small she could not be seen. Things would work out, her Father would wake up and he would scare the monsters. So she waited to hear the voice of her Father awaking but there was no sound. After some time, the monsters came out of the room. Each held a knife from which escaped a strange liquid that she failed to identify.

She saw one of the monsters move towards her brother's room and the other to hers. Why her Dad did not leave his room? Why did not he come to help Ethan and Kelly? What had the monsters done to her parents? She was much more afraid. She did not even know how to help her family. She slowly sat up making sure the monsters could not see her. She wanted her Father to do something. She ran on tiptoe and entered into her Parent's room.

Payson rushed to the bed to see that her Parents were still asleep. She shook her Father gently.

- "Daddy, Daddy wake up!" she whispered. "Dad, the monsters will hurt Ethan and Kelly."

As much as Payson shook him, her Father did not wake up. So she walked around the bed and tried to wake her Mother. She shook her, again and again, calling her. Her voice was full of tears. She climbed on the bed thinking it would wake her parents. She felt something warm and liquid under her feet. The sheets were wet. Her Parents were too old to wet the bed. She stumbled and found herself lying between her parents. She turned to her Mother and held a cry of terror on seeing a big hole in her throat. She looked at her Father and saw that he had the same thing.

The girl suddenly realized that her Father could not help her little brother nor Kelly not even her. Nobody here could help her. She had to stand on her own. So she got off the bed and grabbed the phone on the bedside table of her Mother. She dialed 911 and waited for someone to answer. She was afraid. The monsters could come back and see her. They would do to her what they had done to her parents. She heard noises in the hallway and ran to hide in the closet with phone still in hand.

A cry was heard in the silence of the night. Payson prayed for someone to answer her, for someone to help and save her. She recognized Kelly's voice. Finally, someone picked up. She dared not answer the person on the line. She was afraid that the monsters would hear her and come in the room then find her. She stayed silent with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**- oooo -**

A car parked in front of the big house. A brunette and a blond man came out of it. The woman went to the officers in uniform then showed her badge at the entrance and entered the house. The blond man followed her without a word. He was attentive to everything he saw. Inside, many of the agents were taking notes. Others were busy photographing footprints. The brunette went upstairs to find the rest of her team already there.

- "What do we have?" She asked.

- "Mr. and Mrs. Tanner died in their room from multiple stab wounds along with their children, Ethan five years old, and Payson eight years old" replied Cho.

- "Was that the cause of death?" She asked by turning to her colleague.

- " Yes Lisbon…The parents have had their throats slit, the boy as well. But the little girl was stabbed in the left arm and in the stomach." He reported.

- "How long did it take her to die?" She wanted to know though it was a grim statistic.

- " Boss, according to the coroner, she lost a lot of blood and would have died within minutes." He reported.

Teresa Lisbon ran a hand over her face. This case would not be easy. All cases involving children were difficult. She did not like them. How could some one do so much harm to children? How could some one be so cruel? It was hard to understand and after all those years working for the CBI. She had not found the answer. She turned her head to see her colleague, Patrick Jane. It would not be easy for him either. Cases involving children always were very hard for him.

- "Lisbon, what have we got?" Patrick Jane her consultant asked.

- "Quadruple murder, the Parents and their two children" she replied.

She saw him frowning and move towards one of the rooms. It was that of the son, Ethan. Lisbon really hoped that he would not decide to go to the girl's room. She left with Cho to be guided to Payson's room. She entered slowly. The room was beautifully decorated in pink. There were dolls and princesses costumes hung on one wall. In the center of the room was a canopy bed surrounded by pink and purple ribbons.

Lisbon moved forward and a little blonde girl was still under the covers. She was on her back with one hand clutching her stomach and covered with blood. She felt the urge to retch at the sight of the carnage. Somehow she held it in. She could not be sick, even though this view was horrible. She stood beside the bed and leaned over to look at the little victim. She looked at the pretty little face of the girl that showed how much she had suffered. Poor child, nobody should die so young then to be left that way.

From the corner of her eye she saw Jane entered the room and come to stand beside her. He leaned toward the girl. He made no disparaging comment or the slightest remark. For once, he seemed professional. She felt bad to impose that to him. He would certainly think of his daughter as Payson Tanner looked much like Charlotte, barely older. She saw him holding back his tears. In that moment he seemed strong.

He stepped away from the bed then walked around the room. This was his ritual that he did at all crime scenes. He passed a small bench covered with fluff animals of different sizes and colors. He took one in his hands then continued around the room, watching every object, every doll, every pair of shoes. Suddenly he stopped.

- "Lisbon come and see this" he called.

She joined her colleague and stood beside him. She wanted to find out what he had seen that was so important. He had his eyes fixed on a pink bag containing clothes.

- "What Jane is that?" She asked.

- "That bag" he pointed. "It is full of clothes."

- "Jane so what does that mean?" She did not understand the significance having had no children.

- " Look There Lisbon…There is a name on the T-shirt" He pointed out.

- "This is what Parents do Jane to not to mix their child's clothes with those of other children at school" she explained having the sense to know why Parents labeled but still did not understand the significance.

- "No Lisbon look again that is not the name of Payson Tanner the little girl supposedly dead" he remarked. "It shows Kelly Romero. There were two little girls here tonight. Where is the other one?" Patrick asked scanning the area.

Lisbon suddenly straightened then turned her head toward the bed. A little girl was missing. Who was it Kelly or Payson? She did not know. What mattered now was to find the second girl. Perhaps, she would need help. The brunette hoped with all her heart that she was still alive that nothing wrong had happened to her.

- "Cho, a girl is missing, checked down stairs. Rigsby look in the boy's bedroom" she ordered. "Jane ..."

- "I'll check the parent's room, Lisbon" he said before she could finish her sentence.

- "Okay Jane, I'll check here." She said.

Lisbon began to look under the bed. She took great care not to touch anything in order not to destroy any evidence. Jane on the other hand had just entered the Parent's room and let his gaze go around. He soon noticed that the phone was missing. The little one must have come here. For some reason, he thought immediately that this was Payson, not Kelly. If someone had come in the middle of the night and she had awoken. She would immediately go to see her parents. If it was Kelly, she would have hid somewhere in her friend's room.

The Mentalist tried to think as a frightened little girl arriving in her Parents' room then finding them dead. He imagined her trying to wake them up. Not succeeding and deciding to call for help. She would then seek a hiding place and the first place that came to his mind was the closet. So he went to the door and slowly opened it. He revealed a small blond girl all covered with blood still holding the phone against her heart.

He knelt in front of her. He made no move to touch her. She was in shock since she had not even looked at him. She seemed lost in a fantasy world in which nobody could do anything against her. It was a place where her Parents were still alive.

- "Lisbon" He called out.

He heard the hurried footsteps in the corridor. Lisbon came into the room. She came immediately to him.

- "Jane, is this Kelly?" She asked.

- "No Lisbon, it is Payson Tanner" he asserted.

- "How do you know?" she asked.

- "I will explain later. She needs help and she is in shock." Jane pointed out.

- "I'll get the medics, Jane you stay here" she said leaving to get medical help.

Jane kept his eyes on the little girl of eight years who was still in shock. He needed to find an approach to her. It had to be something that would not scare her even more than she already was. He looked at the stuffed animal in his hands then at the girl. He sat on the floor.

- "This is a very pretty rabbit you have Payson" he began. "What is his name?"

She remained silent.

- "Do you know what I think? I think he's scared. He must have seen something that had scared him. I think he needs someone to reassure him. I don't think I'm the right person for this. Payson I think you could help him quit being scared. What do you think? Can you do that for him, Payson?" Jane stated trying to relate to the child.

Payson looked up at him.

- "Payson, he really seems to be afraid. He needs you to reassure him. I asked him what scared him so much. He did not want to tell me. Maybe he'll tell you?" Jane asked trying to get the child's cooperation.

He handed the rabbit to the girl who held it with trembling hands after dropping the phone to the floor. She quickly brought it to her face to place it against her cheek. They were silent. The girl closed her eyes as Jane waited. The few moments later the girl spoke.

- "He saw the monsters" she said.

- "The monsters…What monsters did he see Payson?" He took an astonished tone still trying to reassure her.

- "The monsters hurt Mom and Dad. Bonnie said they also hurt Kelly." She said interpreting for the scared bunny.

- "Did you see the monsters too?" He asked softly.

She nodded then tears streamed down her cheeks. Jane felt his heart sink for this child. He reached a hand toward her. Payson looked up at him as if trying to see if she could trust him or not. Then, slowly, she held out her bloody hand while clutching Bonnie in the other. He gently took her in his arms then lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

Together they left the room. He found Lisbon with one of the medic. The man tried to take the girl from Jane's arms. Payson sank even more against him. Lisbon understood and motioned the medic to let Jane deal with the girl. They went down the stairs, out of the house and walked to the ambulance. Jane sat in the back. The second medic came to him. It was a woman. He thought Payson might feel more comfortable with her.

- "Payson, this nice lady wants to know if you're okay. Would you want to let her examine you?" He asked.

- "I'm afraid…" she sobbed.

- "I know sweetie…I'll stay with you and I will make sure this lovely lady will do you no harm." Patrick said gaining the confidence of his young charge.

- "You promise?" She cautiously asked.

- "I promise" Jane confidently swore.

Payson pulled away from him and turned toward the woman who gave her a gentle smile.

- "Look, darling, what I have in my hand is a stethoscope. It will allow me to listen to your heart," she explained. "You can listen too if you want."

The woman opened the girl's nightgown with soft gestures, lifted her shirt and put the object against her chest. Payson jumped a little since it was cold.

- "It's cold" she complained.

- "Just wait a moment, I'll warm it up" She said as she blew on the tip and rested it on her chest.

- "Thank you" Jane whispered.

After listening to the girl's heart, the woman allowed Payson to listen to her own heart then of Jane's too. Payson smiled for the first time since she had been found. She looked up at Jane with her eyes sparkling. Patrick was very patent and kind to her. She trusted him especially now that she got to play doctor with him.

- "I heard my heart" she marveled.

- "It's great" Jane smiled.

While Payson played with stethoscope, the woman continued to examine her. Once she had finished the exam, she walked away talk to Lisbon. Where she stood was a little farther away. A small smile was on Lisbon's face as she watched Jane taking care of the girl. The Medic spoke drawing her attention away from the two in the ambulance.

- "She's physically fine" the medic had informed her.

Lisbon nodded as she preferred to see Jane's assessment. She moved to stand next to Jane. He looked up at her. She told him of what the medic said. He looked at her and sighed.

- "I don't think she is so fine" Jane said. "Maybe physically, Lisbon, Psychologically she is not okay. She is going to need help."

- "Jane, she'll get it. She needs to tell us what she saw" Lisbon retorted while concentrating on bringing the perps to justice."

- "Not now, Lisbon… She can not tell us much…I already know she saw monsters in her house." Jane responded while still playing with Payson.

- "She saw the murders?" Lisbon wondered.

- "No, she would be much more upset if this was the case. I think she saw someone enter her Parent's room. She must have gone to them to ask for help and found them dead." Jane said looking at the little girl.

Lisbon looked at the girl then Jane. Something told her this was just the beginning. It was not finished. Kelly upstairs, in Payson's bedroom was not the target of the killers. Jane and Lisbon had the same thought. They feared that these men would try to go after her again when they learned that she was still alive. He put the girl down on the ambulance gurney all the while gently reassuring her before moving away with Lisbon. He took great care to stay within her sight so not to scare her more.

- "Lisbon, Payson is still in danger" he said.

- "Yes Jane I know these killers are not finished. Kelly was certainly not supposed to be there" she agreed. "If the killers learn that, they may want to finish the job. She needs be put under protection."

- "Yes Lisbon also we must ensure that nobody knows she's alive." Jane seriously said.

- "Are you suggesting to say that she died? What about Kelly? What am I suppose to tell her Parents? We can not do that." Lisbon retorted.

- "No, you have to tell Kelly's Parents. Though, you must explain the situation. They must be discrete if you don't want the killers to kill Payson too." Jane explained.

Lisbon thought about all of this. Jane was right about one thing. The media did not need to know that Payson Tanner was alive. The only way was to let media think that Kelly Romero was Payson. It would not be easy to convince Bertram to remain silent. The life of a child depended on it. She would have to convince Kelly's Parents not to tell anyone either of the ruse. It would be much more difficult than to convince her boss.

The woman turned to Jane, who had his eyes on the girl. He seemed to be attached to her and it was what she feared. If he was too attached to her, it would not be easy for him to see her go. She would take care of that later. Now she had to protect Payson and find someone who could help her overcome the ordeal she had to live.

This case would be more difficult than she thought, much more difficult.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2****: that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it and won't hesitate to let me know in a review. I really like them, like most of the writer on this site and it makes me happy to know that you like my work.**

**Until next week,**

_Sweety_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hi guys. I am so sorry for the delay, I was kind of busy lately. But here we go, new chapter. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

_This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. _

* * *

**Little witness**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lisbon was at the morgue but she would have preferred be at the hospital with Jane and little Payson. She had something important to do before meeting them there. So she had to ask Cho to accompany her consultant. She trusted her agent. She knew he would protect the little girl and the secret of her survival. Meanwhile, she had to talk with the Medical Examiner and get a few things straight.

She heard a noise in the hallway behind her and turned to see Dr. Parker with a folder in hand. The woman turned completely to the doctor who had not noticed her yet. Lisbon walked towards her, finally attracting her attention.

- "Oh, Agent Lisbon, I had not seen you" said Dr. Parker.

- "Yes, I know I am not used to come down to the morgue" explained Lisbon. "This case is special and I have things to tell you."

- "Well Agent Lisbon …Would you please follow me to my office." She said.

The doctor went in first then followed by the agent. The two women settled on chairs. The doctor sat behind her desk. The agent sat in a chair in front of her. Lisbon did not know how to explain the reason she was there. If she could tell the truth to the doctor or if she could even trust her? She did not know the answer to either question. There was of course the professional secrecy. The case of the Tanner family was very special indeed.

Dr Parker watched the agent. Teresa Lisbon, the most respected agent in the office and also the most feared. What she saw was a small woman with a very determined look. She did not know what she wanted to talk about? It was a simple case, if we can say. A family had been murdered. She had to do their autopsies, complete the reports and let the agents do the rest.

To see Agent Lisbon herself come down to talk to her meant much. The agent would not have come if this case was not really important. Dr. Parker was eager to know what the reason was.

- "Dr. Parker, I need to know something before I explain everything to you." Lisbon said looking very serious.

- "I'm listening" she invited the agent to continue.

- "Promise me before that you wont say anything to anyone" almost ordered Lisbon.

- "I respect professional secrecy. You can trust me" assured the doctor. "Now, what is it?"

Lisbon took some papers from her briefcase then placed them in front of her on the desk. The doctor leaned forward to them and examined their contents. She read the reports then examined the pictures until she gave a quizzical look to the agent.

- "So if I understand ..." she said coming to a conclusion.

- "I really need you to keep silent on this point Doctor. It is crucial for everyone involved" added Lisbon.

- "So the little girl is alive. How is she?" The doctor responded.

- "From a physical point of view, she is well" informed the agent. "It's the psychological side that I worry about. She's going to need help and someone to talk about her ordeal. At the moment I do not know who that could be."

- "I can perhaps help using my contacts" suggested the doctor. "I could get information indirectly then let you know who would be the best to help a child traumatized by the death of her family."

- "It is important not to reveal her name" clarified Lisbon. "I need you to change the name of the autopsy report for the girl."

The doctor looked at the officer with confusion. It was the first time she was asked to falsify a report. She had never done such a thing. This case was special and the life of a child depended on her report.

- "I know you've never had to do such a thing. I would think the same as you. I can not do that" replied Lisbon. "This little girl is still in danger. Your report is the only thing that can make the difference between life and death. So my asking for you to mislabel it should not be such a burden?"

The Doctor thought long and hard on what Lisbon was asking her to do. It would be just a clerical error. The autopsy itself would not be compromised just misidentified.

- "I'm not force you to do anything. I am not ordering you either. Please think about what I am asking you to do Doctor." Lisbon said.

Lisbon rose to leave the doctor alone with her thoughts. She still had things to do. It started by making sure that Payson was well and Jane too. She was worried for her consultant. She was afraid that he would be too attached to the little girl. It would be difficult for him when she would eventually leave. She had noticed how Payson Tanner might remind Jane of his daughter, Charlotte. She was as blond as her just a little older.

Lisbon drove these thoughts away and concentrated on the investigation. She had to find who was responsible for the death of all the family. Who were after them? How could she stop them before they discovered that the girl was still alive? That's all that mattered at the moment. Including how to protect her until the killers would be put in prison?

The woman got into her car and drove to the hospital. She knew that with Cho, Payson risked nothing. Part of her was really worried though. She did not know what the girl had seen. She doubted that she would learn any more tonight. She was still too traumatized. She had witnessed her parents dead in their bed. Possibly she saw who had done it too. Lisbon had still in her mind the image of the little girl covered in blood in the closet of her parents' bedroom. She was clutching her dead Mother's phone. She could never forget that image. It would haunt her for a long time.

She finally arrived at the hospital and quickly found a parking space. She entered the building going past the front desk without stopping. She knew where to go. Cho had left her a message telling her where to find them. She went there immediately. She was not surprised to find only her agent. Jane would certainly be with Payson. Cho saw her coming and moved to greet her.

- "Anything new Cho…?" She asked while glancing in the examination room.

- "Boss, the girl is well physically" he said. "She has not said a word since we arrived."

- "Not even to Jane?" she wondered.

- "…Not even to him…" Cho confirmed.

- "Jane, how is he handling this?" She asked concerned for the well being of her consultant.

- "He has not left her side for one minute since we got here." Cho reported.

Lisbon watched the Mentalist. He was sitting on the examination table while holding Payson's hand. The child had in her other hand the stuffed bunny that Jane had given her when he had found her in the closet. A nurse had had to wash her. Lisbon noticed she was wearing a hospital gown and had no trace of blood on her. There was still some blood on the rabbit. Lisbon thought that she should wash it before give it back to her. The officer saw how the little girl seemed to like the rabbit. It must be a gift from her parents.

- "The nurse had put her pajamas in a bag that will go to the lab" Cho continued. "And only a doctor and a nurse are allowed to take care of her."

- "Under what name is she listed?" Lisbon asked.

- "Boss…She is a Jane Doe." Cho replied.

- "Good" approved Lisbon. "I'll go talk to her."

- "Good luck Boss…" Cho warned.

Lisbon smiled since it was the first time that she heard her colleague say such a thing. She entered the room and went immediately to the bed. Jane turned his head towards her, giving her a welcoming smile. Payson alarmed at the new person in the room quickly fled into his arms then burying her face in his chest. He slid his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. The girl looked up at him then glanced at Lisbon.

The officer sat on the chair next to the exam table, smiled softly at the little girl and looked back at Jane.

- "So Jane, did you learn anything?" She asked him.

- "Lisbon…She did not want to say anything since we got here. I did not force her either. She'll speak when she's ready." He replied.

- "I know it will not be easy for her, Jane. We need to know what she saw." Lisbon insisted.

- "Lisbon, I can not force her to talk. She is traumatized. Traumatized people especially children are reluctant to talk in the first place. You know that." Jane chided her.

- "I ask nothing of the kind Jane" defended the woman. "We need to know if she saw the killers. The more she will tell us the faster she will be safe."

Jane was a bit upset at the single mindedness of her behavior. It was that Lisbon was not capable of showing the least bit compassion to this poor child. Jane knew that was not normally true but why is Lisbon acting this way now? This question was something he needed to ponder on.

Though, in a sense he knew that she was right. The faster Payson would speak. The faster her life could resume. How could she tell them what she had seen without that reminding her that her parents had died that night or that her life had been changed forever? She was so young and had already lost so much. He knew what it was like to lose his family. He knew she could feel guilty.

Payson sank a little against him. Then he laid eyes on her. He saw she was struggling to stay awake. So he helped her down and got out of bed. He was about to move away when she grabbed his hand. Jane knew what she wanted and leaned toward her.

- "I'm just down the hall, Payson. You can see me through the window" he reassured her. "I won't be long."

Payson held him back a bit. The fatigue won out and she let go. Her eyes closed and she squeezed the rabbit against her heart with her little hands. Jane moved up the sheet over her, kissed her forehead and walked into the hallway with Lisbon on his heels. They stood before the glass so that Payson could see him if she woke up and turned to Lisbon.

- "I know this case is important. The testimony of Payson would help us a lot. Now is not the time Lisbon." Jane said adamantly.

He glared at her with defiance. He was telling her to leave the kid alone. Lisbon unused to the mild mannered consulted being so adamant somehow agreed with him. She knew that she also had a job to do as difficult as it was.

- "Well look, I'll wait to see what the doctor says" Lisbon said. "I need to know more as soon as possible."

- "Dr. O'Keeffe should come by a few minutes. You can talk to him." Jane said having already spoken with that physician.

Jane went back to the room. Before he could leave Lisbon caught his arm. He looked down at the hand of the woman and then back up at her. He could see the worry in her eyes.

- "I'm fine Lisbon" he reassured her.

- "I want to believe you, Jane. That does not stop me from worrying." She replied.

- "You have no reason to worry." he softly said as his demeanor changed after she accepted his decision on Payson.

She saw that he was already too attached to Payson. It could get worse if he stayed with her. She could not ask him to leave. Payson trusted him and only him at the moment so it was impossible to separate them. She sighed and decided she would let him stay with her.

- "Okay Jane, stay with her. Try to get her to talk. I'm not asking you to force her. Just be there for her if she tells you anything let me know right away." Lisbon said.

- "No problem, Lisbon if she says anything you will be the first to know" the Mentalist replied.

Jane returned to the room, leaving the agent alone in the hallway. She had to trust him. She knew that if someone would make her to talk, it would be him. He had already managed to build up her confidence. Since he was the one to have found her and took her out of that closet. Though, it would take time. So be it. Payson was too upset and too young to talk now about what she had experienced during that night.

Lisbon decided to return to the office. She would drop off the bag containing Payson clothes to the technicians. She was no longer useful here anyway. Cho was there to ensure the child's safety. She had complete confidence in him. The only thing she could do now was to investigate with the little information she had. She had to act as if there were no witnesses. She had already solved cases with less information in the past. She was confident it will happen again this time too.

**- oooo -**

Jane watched Lisbon as she left. He blamed himself a bit for the way he had talked to her. She was right to be worried. He was a bit too. He was already attached to Payson when he knew her for only a few hours. She did remind him of his daughter, his little Charlotte. He knew he should not seek to compare the two. Payson was not his daughter. This tendency to compare was stronger than him. It was the moment he had entered the house and had seen the frames containing pictures of the family. He knew that this case would not be easy. He had not imagined that there would be a survivor of this massacre. That person would be a child. She would not accept help from anyone other than him.

The Mentalist understood why Payson trusted only him. He was the one who had found her. He was the one who had taken care of her so far without asking any painful questions. She needed support. It would be someone to comfort her. He was willing to be that person. He knew it would not be easy for him or her for that matter. He owed her that. She had no one now. He did not know when she could resume a more or less a normal life. So if he could give her some comfort and stability, he would.

For the moment, she was asleep with the rabbit against her heart. He could tell by her eyes movement that it was not a peaceful sleep. He was certain that she was reliving last night. There was nothing he could do to help. He waited for her to wake up alone. Though, it hurt him to see her that way. In her dream maybe some details may come back. He hoped they were important details for the case.

He saw Payson moved in her sleep and heard moaning. He gently grabbed her hand to reassure her. This act was designed to make her understand that she was not alone. She calmed down a bit and continued to moan. He moved even closer, trying to understand what she was saying. He could not understand much. The word monsters and wake up were clearly heard. They were said often. Jane's heart ached for her. After a few minutes, she sat up suddenly.

- "**DAD**…!" She yelled.

Jane gently but firmly grabbed her then pulled her into his arms. She shrugged and tried to get away from his arms by hitting him hard with her small hands. He allowed her. His grip on her did not lessen. He gently stroked her back with one hand and ran the other in her hair in hopes of calming the agitated youngling.

- "You're safe there are no monsters here Payson, calm down," he whispered in her ear.

- "Monsters, Monsters ..." she sobbed while calming down a little.

- "There's only you and me here." Jane cooed.

- "They want me ... They want to hurt me." She sobbed against him.

- "They can not do anything against you, I'm here." Jane said continuing to hold her.

Payson stopped crying, looked up at Jane then hid her face against his chest once again. She rested her cheek against him, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She was still shaking. At least she was not crying. Jane held her against him a bit longer before getting up when he saw Cho on the other side of the glass. He motioned him not to enter the room, that he would join him. The Mentalist helped Payson to lie down again by giving her the rabbit and pulled back the sheet over her.

- "I'll be back in no time," he said. "My friend you see there needs to talk to me, but as earlier, you can see me. I'm not going anywhere out of your sight."

Payson nodded to show she understood and pressed her rabbit against her. Unlike earlier, she did not shut her eyes and followed Jane when he left the room. She was still scared. She did not want the monsters to come back to her. Nor did she want them to hurt her as they did to her family. She pressed her rabbit harder burying her face in the soft plush. She was still watching Jane. She wanted to make sure he did not leave or let the monsters hurt her.

She did not know him, she had seen him for the first time when he had opened the closet door and had given her the rabbit. It was a gift given from her Mother on her birthday which was a few weeks earlier. She loved the rabbit since she had seen it. One day as she went shopping with her Mother and Brother it was there in the store. It was very nice being all white with the red ball in its hands. She had asked nothing of her Mother. She had guessed. A few days later Payson had found it on her nightstand upon waking up on her birthday morning.

This man she did not know somehow knew that this was her favorite. He had brought it to her. Without knowing why, she knew she could trust him. He was not there to hurt her. Since she had left the closet, he had stayed with her. He had reassured her when the doctor had wanted to examine her. He had even consoled her when she had that nightmare. He was kind and knew how to make her laugh. Though, she did not feel like laughing.

The little girl let her eyes slide over the other man who was not smiling. He had scared her at first. The blond man, Jane, had told her that he was nice. Even though, he never smiled. She saw him look up at her. She gave him a little wave of the hand. He just watched her before turning his attention to the other man. Jane was right. He never did smile.

She closed her eyes and wanted to go back to sleep. She was still afraid that the monsters would come back in her dreams. She pushed the sheet off the bed, walked to the door and opened it. She pulled on Jane's jacket. He looked down at her before taking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him instantly.

- "Well Payson, are not you sleeping?" He asked.

- "I'm afraid of the monsters" she whispered.

- "I told you they could not hurt you here. This is my friend Cho" he pointed his finger at the agent. "He is there to protect you too."

- "How can he do that?" Payson asked wondering how a man outside her room could ward off the Monsters in her head.

Cho turned to Jane and crossed his arms over his chest until the explanation to come.

- "Well, as you could see, he never smiles and that's what will scare away the monsters." Jane said.

Payson frowned at this explanation.

- "Would that something like this really work?" She asked.

She turned to see that Cho who was still not smiling.

- "Yes… It would work." Cho said still not smiling.

It made her a little scared. It would work. Satisfied with Jane's explanation, she told him that she wanted to get down. Jane placed her on the ground. She grabbed his neck to give him a little kiss on the cheek and went back to the room to try to get some sleep.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt was still banging on the keyboard to search for information on the Tanner family. Until then, all she had found on them was that the father was a private detective. He earned quite a lot of money and had no problems with his clients. The mother was a housewife. She had stopped working at the birth of Payson. Before the birth, she was her husband's secretary. She had look as deep as possible in their past. There was nothing that explains the murders.

She also looked to see if they had any other family members. She again found nothing. The saddest part of all this was that neither one nor the other had family. They were both orphans. They had met while in a foster home and fell in love. Steven, the father, had been abandoned by his Mother when he was a baby. She had given birth under a fake name. Therefore it was impossible to find her. Kim, the mother, had lost her parents in a car accident when she was only four years old. According to records her parents were both only children. She had neither Uncles nor Aunts to take care of her.

The redhead felt sad for Payson. Who would be able to take care of her now that she had no one? She would end up like her parents, placed with a family that would raise her instead of her own family. She printed all her research to make her report to Lisbon. She saw her coming toward her.

- "I've done the research you asked me boss" told the young woman. "I found nothing. They had neither enemies nor family."

- "Not even a distant uncle, a cousin, anything?" Lisbon asked.

- "Nothing," whispered Van Pelt.

There was a long silence between the two women before Lisbon resumed.

- "No enemies at all…?" Lisbon asked.

She found it improbable that a private investigator did not make at least one enemy along the way.

- "No, the father is a private detective and I have searched as far as possible. I just could not find anything." Van pelt repeated.

- "No unhappy client, or other…?" Lisbon asked.

- "No Boss there is nothing" Grace said.

- "Okay, keep searching you may find something. Try looking at cases which he was not directly involved. Something he started but handed off to someone else." Lisbon said with a burst of inspiration.

- "Sure thing boss..." Van Pelt said having a new route of inquiry.

Lisbon walked away to join Rigsby. The man looked up at his boss. He also made his report.

- "The technicians have identified all the fingerprints in the house. Those identified are those of the family and the little girl, Kelly." Rigsby said.

- "So they wore gloves? I mean with that amount of blood there must be something. There was no break-in either?" Lisbon asked.

- "No, it seems that the killers had the key to the kitchen." Rigsby reported.

-. "Okay…Payson's clothes are with the technicians. Come see me as soon as you get the report." Lisbon said walking into her office.

- "Yes boss…" Rigsby replied.

- "Oh, and about the Romero family, you have managed to reach them?" She asked.

- "Not yet, Boss I'll try again in a bit." Rigsby promised.

The agent walked into her office. She still had a preliminary report to make for her boss who would call for that news very soon. She had to explain the situation and ask for protection for the little girl. She had to make him understand that it was necessary that no one know she was still alive. Of course he would not like the fact that she hid that the real victim was the best friend of the little girl but she had no choice.

This case was really one of the hardest she had so far. She had never had to lie or falsify an autopsy report. It was hard to get used to the idea of what she should do to carry out this investigation. She had no choice. The life of a little eight years old girl was at stake. She had to think about that and nothing else.

She thought about Jane as well. He was her best friend. He would need her support. She had seen the commitment he had for her. Though, he said that everything was fine. She knew deep down it was not. He could lie to her about many things. That was not one of them. She could not ask him to leave this investigation. She needed his help. He was the only one to understand the little girl. He was the only one who could make her talk.

Lisbon blamed herself for what she had told him in the hospital. While she needed more information, she could not force a traumatized little girl to speak. She had to find another solution. She was not able to speak. She turned on her computer and began looking for information on traumatized children. She would likely be able to find something that would help finding another way of obtaining what Payson had seen. She could certainly tell them what she knew without speaking. She had found. She strummed a few minutes to find something and when she saw the article. She knew she had the answer. She stood up, grabbed her things and left her office.

- "Rigsby, if ever Bertram asks for me, tell him I'll be back later" she said to her colleague as she walked toward the elevator.

- "Uh ... okay Boss…" he replied.

She rushed into the elevator and got back to the hospital as quickly as possible. She had to share what she had learned with Jane. She had a solution. At least she hoped she had one.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2****: so, what do you think? Let me know in a review. I'll be busy in the next few weeks, so don't be mad if I make you wait. My car broke down again so I have to walk everyday to go to work, 7 miles. I am so tired that I don't have the strength to write or translate after work. But I'll try not to make you wait to long.**

_Sweety_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N****: hi every one. I am very sorry for the delay and I hope I still have readers for this new chapter. And thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

_This is the tale of a little girl, Payson Tanner, who witnesses her family destruction and how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon search for their killers. _

* * *

**Little witness**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Lisbon arrived in a short time at the hospital, eager to speak with Jane. She did not know if she had found was going to work. She had to try something. If what she had read was true, she could learn what Payson knew without her talking. She did not know anything in this area and even reading about this on internet, she did not learn any more. The little she had found could help than or do nothing at all. The woman went upstairs and found Cho outside the little girl's room. He stood erect and attentive to all those who passed him in the hallway. He took his job to heart. She was proud of him. This man always did what she asked him, even if he did not like the mission. Lisbon knew he could not go on all night. She would have to find a replacement. He would not be productive if he could not sleep.

Lisbon walked over to him. He turned his head toward her. He had remained at his post waiting for her to return. She cast a glance out the window to see that Jane was asleep in the chair while still holding Payson's hand in his. She was touched by this picture. She was a little sad at the thought of what would happen when they would say goodbye to the child. She would think of that later. Now she had a plan to implement.

- "You can go home Cho" she said. "I'll take care of the rest."

- "Are you sure?" He wanted to know.

- "I'm certain, Cho" she assured. "I need you to rest as much as you can. I'll need you tomorrow to see the associate of Mr. Tanner. I want you to learn as much as possible about this relationship whether they had any problems. So far Van Pelt has not found anything. My gut tells me there is something there. We need to dig to discover it."

- "Very well boss" Cho accepted.

Lisbon looked back into the room. The little girl was fast asleep, clutching her rabbit against her heart. That toy must have a special meaning. It must be very important. Lisbon remembered as a child she also had an object that she had been particularly fond. It was something that her Mother had given her shortly before she died. Instinctively, she put her hand on the cross around her neck.

As for Jane she could see he was not sleeping as peacefully as the child. There was something that prevented him to completely relax. She suspected what he had in mind at the moment. He must be thinking about his family, especially his daughter, Charlotte. Payson had reminded him of his Daughter very much. Patrick was afraid of losing Payson as he had lost Charlotte. She could not blame him.

- "He is much attached to her" then said Cho.

- "I can see that. Did I not just tell you to leave?" Lisbon inquired.

- " Yes I wanted to wait until I could speak to you about Jane." He continued in the same tone.

Lisbon was concerned rarely did Cho ever voice his opinion unless it was serious.

- "Ok Cho you have my attention." Lisbon voiced.

- "This situation with Jane is not good." Cho replied.

- "Yes Cho I know… What I can do?" Lisbon lamented. "She has only bonded with him."

- "I know boss that is why you have to watch out for him." Cho said. "Good night boss."

Cho having said his piece walked away leaving Lisbon to ponder. Cho was right. She would have to keep an eye on Jane at every moment. She was perplexed on how to accomplish it. She could not watch him all the time. She could not do more than she already was. She was there if he needed to talk. She could not do more than that.

She observed the sleeping Jane then decided she would wait a little longer before talking to him about her idea. She knew he had trouble sleeping. She could not deprive him of the little sleep he managed to get. She went in the room then sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. She did not want to disturb either of them as she quietly removed the documents she had printed from her bag. She sat in the chair studying all night.

Looking at her watch, she saw that it was not far from seven a.m. A nurse would certainly come soon to check on the girl. She knew how they work because her Mother was once a nurse. She could then talk to her and ask her if she could speak with the doctor to submit her idea. She did not want to try anything without his consent. The child's mental health was too important.

As if to prove her right, the bedroom door opened and Payson's nurse entered. She offered her a smile that she returned then went to work. She checked the chart at the end of the bed and watched the girl. Not wanting to wake her as she slept so well, she pushed the exams for later. Before she exited the room, Lisbon softly called to her.

- "Would it be possible for me to see the doctor who takes care of Jane Doe ..." she asked pointing at the little girl in the bed.

- "Well, Dr. Beals is busy at the moment. I will tell him that you want to see him agent ..." The nurse replied.

- "Lisbon, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon of the CBI" she said.

- "Oh yes, the other agent told me about you" smiled the nurse. "I'll see if the doctor is free."

- "Thank you. Nurse" Lisbon replied then stretched and followed her to the nurses' station where there was coffee.

She needed a coffee. The Nurse being kind offered the officer a cup of bitter and strong brew.

- "Thank you Nurse I sure needed that." Lisbon said taking a sip while constantly looking for any sign of foul play or something out of the ordinary.

- "I am off I will leave you now." The Nurse said continuing on her rounds.

Lisbon downed the cup quickly. Her stomach rumbled and seeing no one she decided to head to the cafeteria. Passing two uniforms of SPD she informed them of the situation. They assured Lisbon that they would loiter on this floor until she returned. Bolstered by that knowledge, she went to the cafeteria, ordered a coffee, tea and hot chocolate to take away along with something sweet to eat. She paid before heading back to the room.

Getting back on the floor she saluted the two SPD officers who saluted back. They continued on their rounds as Lisbon entered the room she cast her eyes around the room. It was both empty of Jane and Payson. She was about to exit to find those officers when the sound of a flushing toilet stopped her in her tracks.

Jane came out holding Payson's hand. She appeared to be still a little sleepy. When the Mentalist saw his colleague he smiled. And as with Cho, Payson hid her face against Jane.

- "It's okay sweetie, this is my friend Teresa" Jane whispered, leaning toward the child. "She is here to protect you too."

- "With the other guy being gone, who will scare away the monsters?" The girl panicked.

- "Teresa will scare them away. I have seen her do it with her bravery." Jane replied.

- "She smiles, she can not scare them" argued the child.

- "Trust me Payson, Teresa is much stronger than you think" Jane assured her.

Lisbon had observed the exchange without really understanding. What a smile had to do with scaring the monsters? Jane would explain later. He definitely must have a good reason.

- "Hello Payson" greeted Lisbon, approaching slowly. "I'm Teresa. As Patrick says, I'm here to protect you."

- "The other guy was much scarier than you" the girl stated.

- "You're right, Payson. Agent Cho would scare anyone. However, I am scary too since I am his Boss." Lisbon agreed. "I also know how to scare monsters too. Patrick has seen me being very scary."

Payson looked up at Jane, who nodded. Then she turned back to Lisbon, as if judging her with her eyes and finally concluded that if Jane trusted her, she could too. Slowly, with a little hesitation, she pulled Jane to come to Lisbon. She stopped in front of her and motioned for her to bend.

- "You'll catch the monsters that hurt my Dad and Mom?" She asked in a small and trembling voice.

Lisbon felt so sad to hear her speak. She had so much sadness in her voice along with so much hope too. She wanted to promise her she would find those who had destroyed her life. Though, she knew she could not.

- "I'll do my best to do that Payson" she said then. "I can not promise you I will catch them. My friends and I will work hard to find them."

- "And… you will not let them hurt me too?" Payson innocently asked.

- "No one will hurt you, I promise you that" assured the agent in a firm voice.

Payson looked into her eyes then smiled. She wrapped her little arms around her neck and squeezed Lisbon hard against her. The woman was a little surprised at this turn of events. With coaxing from Jane she returned her embrace. The girl then turned to Jane who helped her to get back into bed. He laid a kiss on her forehead then followed Lisbon out of the room. At that time, the doctor had arrived.

- "Hello, I'm Dr. Beals" the man said greeting both of them. "I understand Agent you wish to discuss something with me?"

- "Yes Dr. I do. I'm Agent Lisbon and this is my colleague, Patrick Jane" presented Lisbon.

- "Yes, What is it you wish to see me?" The Doctor replied.

- "Dr. I need your opinion on a type of treatment for our Jane Doe." Lisbon stated.

- "Go ahead Agent I'm listening." He replied.

Lisbon crossed into the room then grabbed the documents from her bag. She showed them to the Dr. who stood and quickly scanned through them. When he was done he looked up at her.

- "I see Agent you've already thought about this situation" said the doctor thoughtfully.

- "Yes I have Dr…What do you think?" Lisbon asked obvious to Jane very excited on the Dr's opinion.

- "I think the idea is not bad, Agent. It is true that Jane Doe is quite traumatized by what she saw. She will tell you nothing in a conventional conversation." stated the doctor. "Drawing often allows children to say what they feel in the depths of themselves without speaking."

The Mentalist stood silently by Lisbon's side. He listened to what she wanted to try. He knew that Payson could not speak of this traumatic event. The idea of drawing was a good one. He had also thought of it and wanted to discuss this idea too. It was heartening to see that Lisbon had done some research on the subject too. Their discussion of the previous night had been productive.

- "So Dr. when can we try?" Jane asked.

- "I do not know, Mr. Jane." admitted the man. "Everything will depend on when she will feel like doing it. I think it is likely that she needs to see a specialist that will tell us whether she is ready or not."

- "I suppose you already have someone in mind?" suggested Lisbon.

- "Yes I do Agent. I know a good child psychiatrist. I've contacted her and she should arrive sometime during today."

- "Thank you Dr. for your opinion." thanked Lisbon.

- "You must leave now, I will see you later. I need to check on my patient." He said.

- "Of course, Dr. Patrick and I will stand outside." Lisbon said.

- "Dr. may I stay for the checkup. Payson had bonded with me as a protector and she does not know you." Patrick spoke up.

- "Yes Mr. Jane please remain. It should not take very long." The Dr said as Lisbon watched them enter the room.

A few minutes later the Doctor emerged without Jane.

- "Well Dr.?" Lisbon asked.

- "She is physically fine. Hopefully, my colleague will be here soon." He said as he continued down the hall.

- "Thank you Dr." Lisbon said as she entered the room.

Patrick was back in the chair and Payson was back in the bed. He seemed a bit tired as he looked up with her return. She was tempted to give him a day off. She knew he would not take it. Without a word, Lisbon crossed to her chair as they resumed their places.

**-oooo-**

Cho, having slept a little, returned to the CBI. He had many things to do today. He had to go to the office of Mr. Tanner to interview his colleague. Cho still did not know this person's name. He knew that Van Pelt had all the information he needed. He only had to ask.

When he stepped off the elevator and passed the corner, he saw his redhead colleague with head on her desk being fast asleep. He glanced around the office in search of Rigsby. The man was not there. He went into the break area to prepared two cups of coffee and returned to the bullpen. He put one of the cups on his desk, then walked to Van Pelt and placed it down on her desk. The noise awoke the woman who being startled jumped.

- "Coffee Van Pelt" said Cho.

- "Thank you, Cho" she thanked him, rubbing her face.

- "Where is Rigsby?" Cho asked.

- "He went home a few hours ago" she said.

The Asian sat behind his desk then turned on his computer and began to work.

- "Oh, here is the information for Mr. Tanner's agency" informed Van Pelt, handing him a folder. "His partner, Logan Anderson, should be in the office this morning."

- "Okay, I wait for Rigsby and then we'll go." Cho said reading the file.

There was not much information on the partner. It did not bring anything very interesting to light on the investigation. A cursory examination showed the two men had known each other since they were twenty years old. They immediately became friends then had gone into business together. Once they graduate, they found a local address and had opened their detective agency. They were very successful, with a little difficulty at first. They had worked hard and that brought them a living maybe a bit more.

The agent took the sheet containing personal information. Logan Anderson was single and his previous girlfriend was from several years back. There was no conflict between them. They had separated on good terms. As of the family, he had a brother, six year older, who was married and had three children. The two men had not seen each other for a number of years. There was nothing very interesting in his life.

Cho looked up when he heard the ding of the elevator and Rigsby appeared, holding in his hands a paper bag. "Certainly donuts" he thought. The agent sat down, put the bag in front of him, opened it and pulled out a donut. He swallowed a good bit. The Asian turned his attention back to the file before him.

- "Hi, Cho is Lisbon is back?" Rigsby asked.

- "No she with Jane at the hospital and the girl" Cho clarified. "We need to go interview Tanner's colleague, Logan Anderson. You can eat while I drive"

- "Fine Cho let's go." Rigsby stated as he left the bag on Van Pelt's desk holding the donut in his mouth and carrying his coffee cup.

Getting in the car they determined they would have a long way to go before reaching the Tanner's office, about half an hour, if the traffic was good. While Cho was driving, Rigsby finishing the coffee and donut reread the file that Van Pelt had given them. He looked over all the information that his colleague had found and came to the same conclusion as Cho. There was nothing indicating any source of foul play in this very ordinary life of this man. He hoped they could learn a little more when they spoke with him.

As expected, the traffic was smooth and the agents quickly arrived. They parked the car in front of the detective agency and exited. The area was quiet with several small shops selling just about anything. It was a nice and quiet place. Cho grabbed the file then walked toward the building followed by Rigsby. The interior was simple but cozy. It had a small waiting room containing even toys for people with children. The two partners had planned everything to keep a client.

The Asian walked to the front desk where a woman of about fifty was sorting papers. She raised her head as the man approached and smiled.

- "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

- "I am Agent Cho and this is agent Rigsby from CBI" Cho pulled out his badge. "We would like to see Mr. Anderson."

- "Oh, yes, I'll see if he can see you" she replied, standing up then disappearing behind the door.

The two agents took advantage of the absence of the secretary to detail more the place. The waiting room was right next to the counter, allowing the secretary to keep an eye on the visitors. A large window overlooked the street. It had a one way mirror surface. They had no time to look longer because the secretary returned with a smile on her face.

- "Mr. Anderson awaits you," she announced, pointing toward the office.

Cho entered first into the simply decorated room. On the walls were some photos of both partners, and some of the Tanner family. There were also others representing the entire Tanner family with Logan Anderson and the secretary. They all were very happy, judging by the smiles on all their faces.

- "Agent Cho I presume. Please take a seat" invited the man. "What can I do for you?"

- "We are here for the purposes of an investigation" began Rigsby who sat down next to Cho.

- "An investigation…? About what, if I may ask" Anderson questioned.

- "The murder of the entire Tanner family that happened last night" informed Cho.

Anderson's smile immediately disappeared from his face, replaced by a look of horror. He looked really surprised and saddened by the news. That did not escape the agents. They gave him time to cope with the news before resuming the questioning.

- "What had happened…?" He asked in a trembling voice.

- "Someone broke into the house in the middle of the night" Cho said simply.

- "The children, too…?" He worried.

- "Yes, I'm so sorry…" Rigsby confirmed.

- "Oh my God…" Logan said.

This confirmation seemed worse than the announcement of the death of his partner and friend. This man really seemed to love this family as if it were his own.

- "Have you known Steven Tanner for very long?" asked Cho.

- "Yes, Steven and I are ... were best friends since college" Anderson confirmed. "We helped each other. He always was better than me and I was glad he came to my rescue. Kim and he were inseparable. They already loved each other at the time. I was not surprised when he asked her to be our secretary. And then they got married, I was so happy for them."

- "Did he have any enemies?" Rigsby asked. "Disgruntled customers?"

- "Not to my knowledge, but I'll ask Gloria to check his mail. I do not see his mail maybe he has received threats then said nothing to me." He paused then continued. "Did they ... Did they suffer?"

- "No, the evidence showed that the kills were relatively painless." said Cho.

Even if he seemed to not have any feelings, it did not feel right to him to tell the man that the daughter of his best friend was still alive but was meant to die with her family. He did not feel to tell him that the best friend of the girl had died with the rest of the family. That she had not died immediately but had had time to suffer.

- "Do you have any suspects?" asked Anderson.

- "Not yet... We need all the mail of Steven Tanner and access to his computer and other stuff." Rigsby said.

- "You will have everything you need to find who did this." Logan said.

Anderson pressed a button on his phone and called his secretary.

- "Gloria please prepare all the files of all our cases, as well as all the letters Steven had received along with his computer." he requested.

- "Immediately Mr. Anderson… This will take me some time to comply." She replied.

- "We will take what you have prepared for the moment. You could send us the rest" Rigsby offered.

- "Very well Agents, I'll take care of everything." Logan said.

As the agents stood up, Anderson seemed to remember something. Cho turned to him with a raised eyebrow inviting him to continue.

- "Just a moment gentleman I seem to remember a case that had upset Steven" said Anderson.

- "I'm listening." Cho replied as Rigsby exited to acquire the necessary items requested.

- "It was several months ago, but I know that this case had done something to him. A woman came to see us. She wanted us to investigate on her Step-son, she suspected him of cheating on his wife." Logan continued.

- "Do you have the name of the woman and the man in question?" Cho asked, pulling out his notebook.

- "It was Jackson Beckett. His Stepmother had seen him in town with another woman, and as she knew that her Step Daughter in Law was not too happy. She thought that Jackson had done something wrong." Logan recalled.

- "What was in this case was different from any others?" Cho inquired.

- "I do not know. Steven and I have never discussed about it. Actually, I was busy with another case. Steven did this one by himself." Logan said thoughtfully.

- "Well, we will look at it. Thanks again Mr. Anderson." Thanked Cho.

This time, the agent went to the door, followed by Anderson. Rigsby was bundled down with all the boxes that Gloria could find at the moment notice. On top was Steven's computer. Rigsby would get Van Pelt on it immediately.

- "Find the ones who did this to them Agents good day." he asked again, shaking their hand.

- "That we will do Sir" stated Rigsby.

They said their good bye then the agents left the office. They returned to the car and went back to the CBI. They had learned something and now they would have to dig into the Beckett's file. If Steven Tanner had been upset by this investigation more than the others, something must have happened. Perhaps he left notes on his computer. Van Pelt would need to find it there.

**-oooo-**

They both sat at their desks as Van Pelt was handed the computer to inspect. Rigsby divided the folders and searched for the person Logan Anderson had mentioned. He finally found the one he was looking then began to read. Tanner was a conscientious man, he had searched far in the past of Jackson Beckett. Tanner had discovered that yes, Beckett had indeed cheated on his wife with a colleague for several months. The agent rose to stand next to Van Pelt.

- "Yes Rigsby can I help you?" She asked looking up at him.

Rigsby motioned to the folder and spoke.

- "Van Pelt, can you do a search on Jackson Beckett please?" asked the agent.

- "Right now, Rigsby…What you're looking for?" The woman asked since she was busy investigating the hidden files placed on the computer.

- "Please Grace could you do that for me? I need everything you can learn about him. What he does now and if he has something to be ashamed." he clarified. "Tanner had investigated him a few months ago and it seems that this case had upset him. I want to know why. It seems to be our best lead so far."

- "Ok Wayne for you I'm on it." Grace said.

- "Thanks Grace, you are the best." Rigsby said smiling.

**-oooo-**

Payson sat on a small chair and table. She was drawing. Patrick had told her that a nice lady would come to see her. She could wait in this room. Payson had been afraid at first. She did not want be alone in a large room. However, she changed her mind when she entered and saw all the toys, dolls, stuffed animals. Suddenly, she felt at ease. Patrick had promised her that the lady would not take long. She could do what she wanted in the meantime. The girl then decided to move to the child sized table and draw. She longed to draw her family. It would be a beautiful portrait of her Dad, Mom and little Brother.

She felt a tear running down her cheek at the thought that she had no family anymore. Her family was not there and would no longer be. She had no one now. She was alone. She did not have Grandparents like the other kids at school, or Cousins. This meant that now she would end up like her Parents.

Payson knew her Father and Mother had no other family. They grew up together in a foster home. She knew despite that they were happy. They even presented her the lovely people who had raised them. They too were gone. Nobody could take care of her, nobody could tell her stories at night, or reassure her after a nightmare.

The girl rubbed her face to remove the tears. The monsters had taken her family and now she was all alone. Her father had always told her that monsters could not hurt her. He would always be there to hunt them. He had been wrong. The monsters came into the house while everyone was asleep and now her Dad could never chase them away.

She did not know what she would do now. Maybe she could stay with Patrick, he was nice to her. He had taken her out of the closet. He had given her hers favorite rabbit. She did not know him well. She already liked him. She knew he would not let anything happen to her. Plus, he had promised her. She trusted him.

The police agents were also nice. Patrick had asked the guy who did not smile to watch over her without even knowing her. The Police woman really cared for her and Payson liked her. She reminded her of her Mother. She did not really know why. Her Mom was not brunette, but blonde. Her Mom was much younger too. They did both have the same way of talking to her. It was a look of tenderness that made her feel so good. This lady put her at ease. Payson knew that with her, nothing bad would happen to her.

- "Mr. Jane…?" called a voice as she entered the room.

The girl looked up to see a lady move closer to her after closing the door. She came to the small couch next to the table where she was and Payson felt relieved.

- "Hello are you Jane?" She asked.

Payson did not know her but shook her head no.

- "Oh I see well we should wait for Mr. Jane then?" She asked.

Payson unsure looked at the lady she did not look dangerous. So she shook her head yes then started drawing again.

- "While we are waiting can I introduce myself?" The woman said with a sweet voice.

- "Ok" Payson said.

- "Good, I'm Dr. Dane, but you can call me Lucy" she presented herself. "I know you're not comfortable with me. When you know me it will get better."

The woman smiled as Payson watched the woman and found to be her nice.

She relaxed a bit to resume drawing. Patrick had told her that the nice lady would come to see her. She would talk to her and not hurt her. She trusted Patrick. He would not lie to her.

- "My name is not Jane, my name is Payson" she clarified.

The doctor looked surprised. She knew that Jane was not the real name of the child. She had not wanted to know more. All she knew was that she had witnessed something horrible. No one should know her true identity. She would have to talk to agent Lisbon about her.

- "You want to know what I saw that night" said the little girl.

- "Only if you want to talk to me" reassured Lucy.

- "I do not want to talk about it" Payson said. "You want to see my drawing?"

- "With pleasure Payson" smiled Lucy.

- "I drew a picture of Dad, Mom, Ethan and me" the girl said proudly.

Lucy slowly approached Payson, not wanting to scare her. She looked at the picture and noticed something in the corner. There were two shadows behind the small family and Lucy turned to the child.

- "And what are those?" She asked pointing at the shadow shapes.

Payson tensed, her little hands clenched and her eyes shone.

- "The monsters," she whispered.

- "Monsters…?" Lucy repeated in astonishment, pushing Payson to continue.

- "They hurt Mom and Dad" she whispered. "And they scared me."

Lucy approached Payson then placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up with her tearful eyes.

- "They came into the house and hurt Mom and Dad" she repeated. "I hid, they did not see me."

- "Did you hide in your parents' closet?" Lucy asked.

- "Yes, I did I hid for a long time. Patrick found me. He gave me my favorite rabbit." she continued. "He stayed with me. Patrick is very nice."

Lucy was silent letting Payson talk if she wanted.

- "Patrick is nice. He said that the monsters will not hurt me. He told me that the lady of the police would protect me." She paused again. "She's nice ... Teresa. I like her and she is a friend of Patrick."

- "You like Patrick I see" Lucy smiled.

- "Yes, I like Patrick and he likes me. Even though, he does not know me." Payson replied.

Payson looked up at Lucy for a minute before looking back at the picture. She would not speak. She did not want to think about last night. Dr. Dane understood then smiled at her one last time. She rose and left the room. Outside she found Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon in the hallway.

- "She will not say anything more right now" she clarified.

- "Thank you Dr. What have you learned?" Lisbon inquired.

- "Two men must have entered her home during the night. She referred to them as Monsters. She would not speak anymore about it," she replied. "By the way she said that she liked you Mr. Jane and you as well Agent Lisbon."

Jane smiled while watching Lisbon. Payson was a lovely child and he knew Lisbon loved children. He knew she liked the girl. He could tell in the way she had search various ways to learn what she knew. Lisbon needed information. She certainly did not want to force the child to talk if she did not feel comfortable. He was grateful.

Lisbon did not know what to say. Payson liked her. That was a good thing because they would be forced to see each other often during the investigation. She knew that problems would arise if Payson clung too much to Jane or herself. It would be difficult to let her go. Once the investigation would be done, she would have to find a family for the little girl. She knew it would not be easy to say goodbye.

Jane was already attached to Payson. She knew it the moment she had seen him with the girl in his arms last night. That was what she was afraid of happening had already done so. She was worried that Jane would let her go. That was a concern for the future. They were not there yet. Now, she should focus on the investigation. She would see the rest later.

- "Had she saw the faces of the men?" Lisbon asked, in cop mode.

- "No, at least she did not say anything to me" said the specialist. "I would see her tomorrow. Right now what she needs most is someone she trusts. She is still upset and should not be alone."

- "I'll go see her" Jane offered without letting time to Lisbon to say anything before he left to join the girl.

- "Could you give me your contact details" asked the agent. "I'll have to move her under protection."

- "No problems, Agent Lisbon." she handed the card to the agent. "So she is your only witness I understand?"

- "Yes she is special that way. It is also why I must insist on you keeping what you learned to yourself. No one shall know her true identity." Lisbon said with a hard glare at the other woman.

- "Do not worry, Agent. I will not say anything to anyone" reassured Lucy. "Just tell me where I could talk to her. This child will need help. I believe I can help."

- "I'll let you know as soon as I know, thank you again Dr. Dane." Lisbon said dismissing the doctor.

- "No problem, Agent, just call me with the details. I will be in touch" She said as she left.

Lisbon turned to the door. Payson had not said much. The little that Lisbon had learned would serve her. She walked away down the corridor until she reached the entrance of the hospital. She called Cho

- "Hey Cho it is me Lisbon. Report what do you have?" Lisbon said into the phone.

- "Boss is it wise to talk in the open about the case?" Cho inquired.

- "You are right I need to see you at my office in ten minutes." Lisbon said.

- "Right Boss, I will see you here." Cho said hanging up.

- "What was that the boss?" Rigsby asked.

- "Yeah she is rattled. She tried to ask for case information over the phone." Cho said.

- "Wow this case must have her rattled…She normally would not do something like that. Has she gotten any sleep?" Rigsby asked.

- "Not that I know she relieved me at the Hospital." Cho said.

- "She is coming here? I think I better get over there." Rigsby said.

- "Yeah Rigsby you get over there. Jane is with the girl but SPD is on site but it is best if one of our own is there too." Cho said.

- "I'm on it Cho" Rigsby said getting up and heading out.

A few minutes later Lisbon looking very tired entered the bull pen.

- "Cho Grace come with me." She said as she entered her office.

They both followed.

- "Boss Bertram just came by and wants a report on this case." Grace said sitting on Jane's couch in her office.

Cho just stood at her desk and closed the door and blinds.

- "Thanks Cho I am not myself. This case has me in knots." Lisbon said ignoring the information that Bertram wanted to see her. "Ok what do you know?"

-"Interviewing the partner we learned that a Jackson Beckett was a person of interest." Cho said.

-"Yes I am looking into this person. It seems he had committed adultery and that the Victim was investigating. I am searching through the victim's computer and found some hidden files. I will be working on those after I find where this Jackson Beckett is located now." Grace said.

- "Good. I learned that Payson had seen two men in the house. She calls them Monsters. I think she did not see their faces. They must have worn masks." Lisbon said.

- "Boss, that makes sense. There was no evidence of any trace from CSU." Grace said. "They must have been wearing a full body suit."

- "Great keep on it. I'm returning to the hospital." Lisbon said.

- "Boss Rigsby is there and so is SPD. Why don't you take a nap on the couch. You are tired and are starting to make mistakes." Cho said. "I can handle all the arrangements."

Lisbon looked at Cho and knew he was right. She did need to sleep only for a little while.

- "Ok Cho I am counting on you. Call Jane and tell him that I will not be returning." Lisbon said shooing out the rest of the team.

She reclined on the sofa and fell fast asleep.

Cho was dealing with the protection of Payson. He knew the sooner the better in this case. It was important to make sure she would be protected. She was a little girl who had witnessed the brutal death of her family. She was alone in the world with no one to take care of her. There were killers who would eventually discover their mistake and would like to finish the job. Cho knew Lisbon was absolutely the right person to protect her and an agent could also take care of her as a little girl and not only as a witness. First he would need to get her in shape.

**-oooo-**

Rigsby walked into the hallway and Jane saw him outside the room.

- "Excuse me Payson I need to go and discuss something with my other colleague. You see that very tall man. He is an expert at chasing Monsters." Jane said.

Payson looked at Jane and shrugged to continue drawing. Jane exited the room.

- "Where is Lisbon?" Jane asked.

- "She went back to the CBI. She is tired and making mistakes. I am here to protect you. Cho is looking for a safe house. I am worried about the boss." Rigsby said.

- "So am I. What do you think did Cho done something about her lack of sleep?" Jane asked.

- "You know Cho as well as I do. There is no one more loyal to the boss. He would not let her exhaustion jeopardize this case or that little girl's life." Rigsby said.

- "Quite right Rigsby… It is too bad Lisbon has gone. I think Payson wanted to speak to her." Jane said.

- "Do you think she knows something more?" Rigsby asked.

- "I do not know, it's possible. She seemed afraid. She seems to trust Lisbon.

- "Ok. I will stay out here and you go back in to get her ready for transport when Cho gives the order." Rigsby said.

- "Okay, Rigsby I will comply." Jane said turning around.

- "Where is Teresa?" Payson asked.

- "She is busy Payson but that tall man outside will protect us. She is his boss too. We need to get ready to leave the hospital to go home. There is nothing wrong with you and we need to leave to let another sick child to have your room. I promise nothing is going to happen. The unsmiling man and the Tall man will protect us. Of course I am coming too. So while we wait, why not we take a little nap? I'm so tired." Jane said as he made an exaggerated Yawn.

Payson yawned too and agreed to be led back into her bed. Patrick sat back in his chair then closed his eyes confident Rigsby was outside. Payson slept peacefully.

**-oooo-**

Patrick was gently awoken by a push to his shoulder. He awoke to see Teresa smiling at him.

- "What is going on Lisbon…?" Patrick asked seeing that the sun was already down.

- "Jane it is time to move her. Cho has all the arrangements." Teresa said.

- "Is she awake?" Jane asked.

- "No she is still asleep I figured it would be better to awake you first." Teresa said.

- "Good Idea Lisbon. She wanted to talk to you earlier." Patrick said getting up from the chair.

- "She does?" Teresa asked the still groggy Mentalist.

- "Yes I will let her tell you herself." Jane said getting up and gently waking Payson.

Lisbon noticed how tender Jane was with Payson. She wondered if he would be just as attentive with their hypothetical child? Teresa dismissed that thought immediately.

Jane got her dressed and she stood in front of Teresa. The woman bent down. When Payson saw her, she jumped into her arms. Lisbon, first surprise then tightened her arms around the girl. She raised a surprised look to Jane who just shrugged with a soft smile on his face. After a few minutes, Payson moved away from the agent. She pulled her by the arm to lead her to the drawing Jane had placed on her wall. Lisbon followed knowing that it put the girl at ease. Payson stood next to her pointing at her drawing. Lisbon took a good look at the picture. She saw two shadows in the corner of the drawing. She looked down at the girl who gazed at her with a pleading look in her eyes.

- "Are these the Monsters that hurt your parents?" Lisbon asked in a soft voice.

- "Yes… I'm afraid…" confessed Payson looking down.

- "You do not have to be afraid" reassured Lisbon. "Nothing will happen to you."

- "But my Dad was strong…he wasn't ..." Payson said reminding the agent of the fallacy of this promise.

- "I know sweetie…He was only one person and did not know the Monsters were there. I am not alone but have many my friends. They and I will protect you. I will not let anyone hurt you. I really need your help to know what you saw..." Lisbon said.

Payson looked at her a moment, weighing the pros and cons before speaking.

- "I did not see the Monsters only their shadows" she said. "They talked and I just listened."

- "Do you remember what they said?" Lisbon asked. "It would help me greatly in my search if you could tell me."

Payson visibly upset whispered her answer.

- "That ... That their boss would be happy" she whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks.

- "Come here, Payson" Lisbon said hugging the little girl. "That was very brave of you. I now have something to work. The Monsters had a leader."

Teresa moved a comforting hand on her back. Payson wrapped her little arms around her while weeping hot tears against the agent. Jane approached and passed his hand through the hair of the girl. He had a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes.

After a moment, Payson calmed down and pulled Lisbon. She looked up at her and Lisbon put her hand on the girl's cheek to chase the tears away. Payson smiled gently, even if her heart really was not there.

Jane grabbed Payson's hand and led her to the bathroom. Lisbon looked at them and chased away a tear that had quietly sunk on her cheek. This little girl was courageous and Lisbon was proud. Though, she did not really know her. Payson, although traumatized, knew that only she could help her find the killers of her family. She needed to talk to Cho and share what she had learned. There was a contract on the Tanner family. She had to find the two killers and get the name of the person who hired them.

Lisbon wanted to help the girl to think of something else. She had lost her entire family. She saw the killers and could in turn become a victim. Lisbon knew what it was like to lose an important member of her family. She could well imagine what Payson must be feeling right now. She had had no one as a child to help her forget her pain. This time it would be different for Payson. She had Jane and herself. It was time to go. All had been arranged. Cho would meet them in the parking lot and escort them to Payson's new home.

Lisbon took her jacket and joined Jane and Payson who were waiting for her in the hallway. She excited the room Jane was still holding Payson's hand as if he was supposed to be doing it. The girl extended her hand to Lisbon who took it in hers. They went off down the hallway.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2****: so, what do you think of this chapter? I can't wait to read your reviews. I am sorry to say that I will not update until next month as I am going on holidays to Los Angeles next week and won't have time to translate. **

**Until next time,**

_Sweety _


End file.
